


Why keep it secret?

by pigalle



Series: Holiday fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas at Hogwarts, First Kiss, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Secret Santa gives Harry Draco's name, and while maybe not to someone else it would be a significant present, he believes that Draco will like this. At least he dearly hopes so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why keep it secret?

**Author's Note:**

> As an early Christmas gift, have this fic (since I'm done with it now and all). I have a Stucky Christmas fic planned too, but as of right now it is still not done.

Harry wrapped his scarf around his neck and put on a warm pair of gloves. He did it without a single thought on the process, as his mind was somewhere very different. McGonagall had organized a Secret Santa for the 8th years, as a way to further bond them. Harry personally thought it was an amazing idea. After everything all of them had gone through it was a good way to spread some holiday love and compassion.

As he was now finding himself, he was about to join Ron and Hermione on a trip to Hogsmeade to find a present. They had all gotten to draw a name of whom to give a present, and Harry had gotten Draco. He felt somewhat relieved of that fact, and told himself it was only because he worried if someone else had gotten Draco they wouldn't have put any care into the present.

He cast one last look over the room he shared with Ron, Neville and Draco to see if he'd forgotten anything. When satisfied he hadn't he closed the door and walked over to the common room where Ron and Hermione waited.

"Are you ready to go now?" Hermione asked and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Yep," Harry answered and they walked away together.

It was one of the warmer day, the wind was still and the snow on the ground glistened in the sunlight. Along with the birds chirping the only sound as they walked to Hogsmeade was the crunching of the snow under their shoes.

"Where do you need to go?" Hermione asked Harry when they walked in the village.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered and looked around at the shops.

He still didn't know what to get Draco. He wanted it to be something he'd want, something he'd be glad to get and could actually have use of. Candy felt too... non personal and non-thought through to give him. He wanted it to be something that had a lot of thought behind it.

(He ridiculously wanted Draco to be happy with him for having given him that. Whatever  _ that _  was.)

A shop window caught his attention and he walked closer. It was Gladrags Wizardwear, and the thing that had caught his attention was a scarf.

"I'll go in here," he told his friends and walked in the shop without waiting for a reply.

He only had to look around for a moment before he found a rack with the same scarf he'd seen in the window. It was light grey, made from something that seemed very soft. He picked it up, widening his eyes when he felt how soft it really was. It was like touching clouds, they way he imagined how soft they were. He took off his own scarf and tried on the grey one. Not only was it soft, it was long and warm too.

After he'd taken it off and put on his own again, he saw on top of the rack a beanie, made from the same light grey material. He picked it up too, and looked down at the top pieces of clothing in his hands.

He'd seen Draco's old Slytherin scarf amongst his things, but Draco had never worn it. Instead he'd gone around without a scarf, and if Harry wasn't totally mistaken, Draco had seemed to be cold whenever he stepped outside.

He had an idea why, and it didn't particularly make him like Draco's old house any more.

With a final look he made his decision and took the items to the counter where he handed them over to the clerk.

"Could I get them wrapped up, please?" he asked when he handed over the money.

"Of course, dear," the clerk answered with a smile.

~~~~~

On Christmas day, in the evening, all the 8th years gathered in the common room for the handing out of the Secret Santa christmas presents. There were both big and small parcel in the heap of presents underneath the Christmas tree. Harry couldn't see his to Draco, presumably it was in the bottom of the heap.

Once they were all seated - Draco in the very far corner of the room, Harry noted - the parcels were being handed out, one at a time. It didn't take long before Harry was handed his, a long square box, the content inside rattling when he lightly shook the parcel. He smiled and let out a small laugh when he opened the box to find it crammed to the top with Candy of all sorts.

Soon the common room was filled with laughter and other sounds of joy, a smile on the lip of whoever opened their present. The sound however, died down slightly when the next parcel was announced to Draco. Said boy got up from his seat and took the parcel without a sound before retreating. Harry watched him intently, frowning at the discomfort he saw on the other boy's face. Without a sound, Draco stood up and walked away to the dorm rooms. Harry let his gaze linger after him as the sounds grew in strength once again.

It was only mere moments later that Harry stood up from his seat to go after Draco. He didn't like the way he'd looked when he walked away, especially since this was a time for happiness and celebration. He just needed to know everything was alright.

When he'd gotten to the door he could hear the sound of paper being torn apart, and as he pushed the door open and took a tentative step inside he could see Draco wrap the scarf around his neck with a small smile on his lips.

Draco looked up when the door creaked, the frightened look on his face making Harry winch. He was fully aware that Draco had a problem with other students attacking him in different ways, but he had never thought it'd affected him this bad. The relief that flooded Draco's face when he saw it was Harry made him feel slightly better, though. At least he knew that Draco didn’t fear him.

Harry closed the door behind him and walked over to his bed — the one next to Draco’s — and sat down. Draco sat tensely on his own bed, as if waiting for someone else to come in or for Harry to do something to him.

“Did you like them?” Harry asked carefully and nodded his head to the scarf and beanie.

Draco looked up with a surprised frown. “You… this— it’s from you?”

Harry squirmed in his seat. He hadn’t meant to let slip that piece of information. “Yeah. I— I’d notice you don’t use your old ones, and you seemed to be cold. And I thought, maybe you didn’t want to associate with Slytherin after everything that’s happened, so you went without a scarf.” He trailed off, not sure if he should actually add the one thing more he’d thought, but then went with it. “I didn’t want you to have to freeze.”

Draco didn’t say anything, but Harry was sure he could see a small smile on his lips. “Thank you,” Draco then said, looking down in his lap.

After a few moments of silence Harry asked: “Why did you go up here rather than stay down there?”

When Draco looked up, the dark look on his face almost made Harry regret having asked. “I wasn’t sure whether it was safe to open. I didn’t want to be down there for everyone to see if it was a prank present or something mean, if something was supposed to happen to me if I opened it.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that, instead he moved over and sat down beside Draco, tentatively reaching out to gently touch his arm. “I’m sorry they’re treating you like that.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Harry was sure he just imagined it, but he swore he could feel Draco leaning up against him, pressing his arm into the touch of Harry’s hand.

When, a few moments later, Draco’s arm slid away from his hand he was about to move away, afraid he’d past a line. But instead he could feel said arm going around his back, and then Draco turned around fully towards him, slipping the other arm around Harry too. He was so shocked that he didn’t even think to return the hug right away.

It was somewhat awkward, hugging while sitting like they did on the bed, but Draco didn’t seem to mind, not if how his head was resting in the crook of Harry’s neck, and Harry himself didn’t mind either.

“You know,” Draco began softly, his breath tickling against Harry’s neck, “you’re the only one who is actually nice to me.”

And yeah, something broke inside Harry at that. He really could not be blamed for the kiss he went to press against Draco’s brow. Only, as he did that, Draco leaned back and stretched, so that Harry’s lips met Draco’s.

To his uttermost surprise, Draco didn’t pull away with disgust. No, instead he leaned into it, both his hands going up to reach for Harry, one of them tangling into his mess of hair.

~~~~~

Ron stomped up the stairs, on his way to see where  _ the bloody hell _  Harry had ran off to. He and Hermione had seen him go, just wondering why but not asking, assuming he’d be back soon. But now he still wasn’t back and Hermione had sent Ron to go looking.

When he got up the stairs he saw the door to their room standing ayar, in the way it did when it hadn’t been shut carefully so that it whent open on itself. He guessed Harry was there and went to look inside. He would have never been prepared for what he saw.

Harry and  _ Draco _  was on Draco’s bed, and from how Ron saw it, they were snogging.

He was back at the stairs as fast as he’d gotten up them. The thing going on in there was not something he wanted to interrupt.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com)


End file.
